


Two Hearts,One Soul

by Morgan_Herondale



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Confessions, Emotional, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Herondale/pseuds/Morgan_Herondale
Summary: Ash and Dru confess their feelings to each other.
Relationships: Ash/Drusilla Blackthorn, Drusilla Blackthorn/Ash Morgenstern
Kudos: 3





	Two Hearts,One Soul

Drusilla Blackthorn's head was spinning.She was at the verge of passing out. The way he was kissing her was intoxicating.He. Ash Morgenstern. 

Dru would have laughed at the irony of the situation if her mouth wasn't already preoccupied by the Seelie Prince who was kissing her like she was his only oasis in a desert. 

Dru had never felt so wanted in her life. Her heart was beating so fast that she was afraid that it might come out of her chest.Dru wondered if he could hear it.  
She wondered if she had the same effect on him as he was having on her. 

Ash pulled his mouth from hers so that they could breath.But Dru didn't want air. She wanted him. No, she needed him like one needs air and water to live. 

Ash rested his forehead against hers. His eyes we're closed and he was breathing very fast through his nostrils. Dru was mesmerized by the sight in front of her. 

Never in her entire life had she imagined seeing a fae prince,someone so powerful and beautiful than her, being affected by her so much. 

Just as Dru opened her mouth to speak, Ash opened his eyes. Dru closed her mouth. She stopped breathing. By the Angel, the look in his eyes. Dru could live her entire life just staring into these eyes.

Dru didn't know who moved first but suddenly they were kissing again.She didn't know whether it was because of the look in his eyes or maybe he saw something in her eyes. She didn't care.All that mattered was him. 

Ash was kissing her like she was some goddess he had to worship.Like cherishing her was his only goal. 

His kisses were like unspoken promises of the things that were to come.Dru was scared and excited for them.

She tried to speak all her feelings in that kiss.She wanted him to know that he wasn't alone, that she would stand by his side all his life.

She wanted him to know that he was becoming everything to her. The intensity of her own feelings scared her, but Ash was worth it. He was worth so much. 

Somehow she knew Ash understood her. He always understood her. She never needed to explain anything to him.Sometimes they didn't even need words to converse. Their eyes spoke a lot. 

Ash pulled her mouth from hers, but kept moving his fingers through her hair.

"You are a sin Drusilla Blackthorn."

"Then be my salvation Ash Morgenstern."

Ash laughed. His laugh was so beautiful.It was the only sound Dru wanted to hear for the rest of her life.

Dru didn't know what made her speak but she spoke anyway. She wasn't embarrassed from him, not after thay had kissed each other like it was a question of life and death. 

"I want to breath the same air you breath. I want you to hold me so close to you that no one could tell where you end or where I start. I want you to pull me closer and closer until we are so close that are hearts beat as one.I had always felt lonely.All my life I had searched for a belonging.I have found it now. I have found you Ash.You are the other half of my soul.A part that was separated from me, but now destiny brought you to me. Brought me to you.I am complete now."

Ash Mortenstern, the so-called cruel, unkind and arrogant son of Sebastian Morgenstern was crying. His entire body was shaking badly.The helpless, the lost look in his eyes broke her heart and she pulled him closer to herself and held him tightly to her chest.

Ash rested his head in the crook of her neck and brought his wings around them both.Dru freed one of her hands and lightly touched his right wing. 

Ash shuddered so violently that Dru had to remove her hand because she thought she had hurt him. 

"No.Just.. Just keep doing what you were doing", he said in a broken hoarse voice. 

Dru swallowed but kept touching his soft wings. Ash sighed and pulled her closer to himself. His breathing had calmed and had stopped crying. 

For a long time he didn't say anything and Dru was starting to think that he may have fallen asleep.  
Then all of a sudden he spoke in tone that was not to be argued with.The voice of a prince. Soft yet strong. 

"I love you Dru. I will love you forever. Even when my heart stops beating, even when my lungs give out, even when my mind is unable to comprehend anything,even when my eyes close and never reopen, even when I stop breathing, I will keep loving you. My soul will keep searching for yours. I will keep waiting for you."

Now it was her turn to cry and she did cry. Ash held her and kept kissing her face, her hair till she had calmed down.This was what love felt like and all she wanted was this moment to never stop. They belonged together.  
Dru was finally home. He was her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy guys.I hope you enjoyed it because I did enjoy  
> a lot while writing. As always, suggestions are always welcomed.Please do leave a comment or kudos. It makes my day. Thank you! Have a great day and please take care of yourselves!!


End file.
